Schillinger's Broken Prag
by MrKoryMisun
Summary: Schillinger/Beecher. What happens after Beecher says he just showered: Vern wants to dirty up his prag. I hope everyone who reads enjoys this short and leaves me a review or suggestion! WARNING: M/M, Language, Racist Terms/Symbols and Dub/Non-Con. Oral.


_**WARNING, WARNING!: This Oz fan fiction contains Graphic Language, male sexual relations, swearing, non-consensual sex, mentions of oral and anal sex, prison, racism and racist symbols, and bodily fluids. If you read this to the end, please review and recommend to Groups that apply to this work. I make nothing from this fan-work and everything OZ is owned by HBO.**_

_**~OZ~**_

Vern Schillinger shoved his cellmate Tobias Beecher into the shower wall as the water pounded down on them. "You wanna fight me, Toby? After all I've done for you?" the Aryan taunted, knowing precisely how his little bitch would respond. Sister Peter Marie probably fired him up, made him think he stood a chance against Vern Schillinger because 'God was with him.' What a crock of bullshit.

"All you did was take me from one danger into another, fucking raped me repeatedly and _lied_ to me! You haven't done anything good for me, Schillinger you fucking asshole!" Toby yelled in his face, but without his glasses he was still vulnerable, couldn't really fight back if Vern tried anything.

And try, Vern would. He had to teach his mouthy little prag who was boss until he fucking got it. There was no escape once you belonged to Vern, and it would be fun helping Beecher to understand that.

"You think a higher power's given you enough balls to stand up to me, don't you?" Vern asked, taking hold of Toby's chin and looking into his scared blue eyes. After a moment he punched the younger man, sending Beecher to the floor. "God will never help a whiny, self-pitying piece of shit like you. Why else would you be here with me, unless He willed it? You're mine, Tobias, all mine for as long as we're in here together. And I'm not giving your ass up, not to the nun, not to McManus, not to God."

Toby bit back a cry of pain as Vern tugged him up by his dirty blond hair, pressing his face into the Aryan's groin. "I told you I would get you nice and dirty again, hon. Now open your mouth and do what prags are meant to do... You know, if I were you I'd get to it, unless you want a brand on your dick, too!"

Whimpering in fear while trying to stamp it down and be brave, Toby kissed the head bobbing in front of him. His eyes wandered down the shaft, over the warm flesh to the heavy balls beneath it. It could be considered quite a handsome penis if it weren't attached to such an asshole. Another kiss, then an experimental suck to the uncircumsized head. It smelled like soap and _man,_ a mixture of scents Toby was too afraid to deal with right now. He didn't want to do this. He'd rather spend a year in the Hole than do this anymore. Vern's fingers slid through his hair, trying to guide his head forward. He struggled out of reflex, much to his captor's enjoyment.

"I wish you'd just do what I tell you, Toby," Vern growled, causing Toby to jump. "'Cause I don't enjoy hurting ya."

"Sorry, I was just admiring, sir," said the man on his knees, his cheeks turning red. "There's so much of it... _there,_ I don't know if I'll be any good." Stall for time, damn it. Someone is bound to come in if you keep him talking long enough.

Vern wouldn't be distracted though; they didn't have long to shower until more inmates or a Hack walked in. "Stop talking and start sucking, Beecher. I'll correct you when necessary."

"Shit, motherfucking damn it!" Tobias thought angrily as he let his head be moved towards Schillinger's hard on. It slid into his open mouth, and he licked it to make the strokes smoother if Schillinger wanted to fuck his face. Oh, well. He had already shamed himself by being a willing participant in Vern's other twisted activities, it wouldn't hurt to avoid being knocked out by blowing the Nazi bastard one time.

Vern kept a firm but painless grip on Toby's hair, ruffling the curls that were growing back out. He knew that the lawyer wouldn't say anything to confirm it, but Toby loved when someone rubbed his head. There were so many signs telling Vern when he had found just the right grip. His prag's back would arch, his breath would start hitching and he would give a little sigh that made Vern grin smugly down at his pet.

"Take some more, Sweet Pea," the Aryan urged, pushing his hips forward an inch or two. "You're doing fine so far."

Toby looked up and glared as hard as he could, the shower washing away all the tears that were gathering.

"I fucking hate you, you sick bastard," he thought, sucking in more of Vern's length and lapping his tongue over every little vein he could find.

He wanted the older man to cum so he could scrub off how disgusting he felt. He couldn't let this keep going on, but Vern was a very real danger to his family. The Nazi had no problem killing, or hiring others to kill for him. Toby had no idea what to do, other than to keep being Schillinger's prag. A distressed sob made its way up his throat and the resulting vibrations danced over Vern's cock.

"Mm, now that was good, Toby. Learn to use that at the right time, and you'll be a pro at this." Schillinger did most of the moving for Toby as he sat on the floor, working his mouth whenever it was filled, and taking a deep breath when the Nazi pulled out. He continued to cry out his humiliation, but he didn't make a sound as he sucked Schillinger off.

"You're a good boy once you've been taught the rules," the man continued, stroking Toby's face in what would look like an affectionate gesture to anyone else.

Toby knew better than to fall for this monster's bullshit again. This thing couldn't love, not really. He was... everything wrong with the world rolled into one disgusting, hateful man. The only thing he didn't do wrong was drugs. Didn't sell, use, or let the rest of his Brotherhood sell or use. That didn't make him any fucking better as a person, though.

Toby gave a particularly long suck with his lips, and tasted something warm and salty. More came, steadily filling his mouth until he had to swallow it down. Schillinger was finally finished with him, at least for now. Christ, the Nazi was cumming a lot. Was this how much was pumped into Toby's ass each time Vern fucked him without protection?

"Ohh..." Upon that disturbing realization he moaned, hiding his face behind his hands. He felt like he was going to be sick all over the tiles. "Oh God..."

Schillinger tried to get closer, tried to help the shaking man up, but Tobias gave a horrific wail of despair and ran out of the shower room with only his towel to cover him.

_**THE END**_


End file.
